mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Deus em julgamento?
thumb|left|400pxE. Edward Zinke Chegou finalmente o tempo. Tra- ta-se do maior evento que já teve lugar na história do Universo, e você está lá. De fato, todos os que já viveram no mundo encontram-se presentes. O cenário assemelha-se a um anfiteatro grego, só que imensuravelmente maior; tem o formato de um semicírculo com níveis variados que permitem a todos ver o espetáculo. A acústica é magnífica. Subitamente, alguém surge no palco. Um homem de porte eminente tenta silenciar a multidão. Napoleão1, famoso general e antigo imperador francês, dá alguns passos à frente. “Estamos aqui”, diz ele com firmeza, “para um acontecimento muito importante. Este não é o julgamento do ano, da década ou mesmo do milênio. Este é o julgamento de todas as eras — o julgamento de Deus. Gostaríamos de saber se Ele é digno de ser Deus. Examinaremos Suas ações para determinar se Ele agiu sabiamente ou não, se preservou a liberdade e a paz, se agiu com amor e justiça. “Nossa primeira tarefa será determinar o que é verdade, de modo a termos base para julgar a Deus. Extrapolaremos os princípios da verdade a partir do estudo da natureza, da história, e de relacionamentos interpessoais, fundamentos sobre os quais o Universo opera. Então será o tempo de se saber a verdade acerca de Deus. Se Ele se conformar segundo os princípios universais, então poderemos fazer um julgamento racional a Seu favor, e o Universo poderá adorá-Lo com segurança. “O júri é composto por vocês. Vocês decidirão. Os promotores serão, identicamente, vocês. E o juiz? Pois bem, também isso está em suas mãos. E agora, senhores e senhoras... Ah, sim, hoste angélica, vocês são bem-vindos! Devemos empenhar-nos ao máximo para garantir sermos justos com Deus. Quando concluirmos, desejamos estar certos de que temos uma base clara sobre a qual julgá-Lo. Isso lhes parece satisfatório?” A multidão reage com estrepitosos aplausos. Napoleão se inclina e, elevando os braços, faz sinal para a multidão silenciar. “Muito bem, então”, prossegue Napoleão, “sugiro que ao estilo da melhor das democracias, escolhamos alguém para presidir a sessão. Recomendo a nomeação de um general para ocupar tal função. Sabendo como persuadir e organizar pessoas, os generais podem estabelecer ordem em meio à confusão. Eu sugeriria o nome de Alexandre, o Grande, aquele poderoso general grego que construiu um império maior até do que o meu.” Nero imediatamente se levanta e protesta: “Por que escolher Alexandre? Eu fui o imperador do grande império romano que conquistou a Grécia. Nomeio a mim próprio, obrigado!” Napoleão altaneiramente se adianta: “Não haverá autonomeações. Devemos dedicar-nos a essa tarefa com a maior humildade. Não fosse assim, obviamente, eu teria escolhido a mim mesmo.” “Alexandre é certamente um grande homem, mas ele tem muitos inimigos”, replica uma voz dentre a multidão. “Ele dificilmente poderia estabelecer um consenso. De fato, esse seria o problema de um general. Vamos pensar noutro candidato.” A multidão concorda unanimemente com a sugestão. Napoleão parece um pouco perturbado por que seu candidato foi tão prontamente descartado, mas logo se recompõe e pergunta: “Tudo bem, alguma sugestão?” George Bernard Shaw pede a palavra: “Precisamos de um dramaturgo, alguém que compreenda a natureza humana e o jogo da vida; que saiba como apresentar a questão de forma que a possamos compreender prontamente. Eu indico Shakespeare!” Subitamente teve-se a impressão de que as pessoas, em toda parte, punham-se de pé aos saltos para fazer indicações — poetas, músicos, artistas. Finalmente, Sir Francis Bacon, famoso filósofo e estadista, consegue a atenção da vastíssima audiência. “Tenhome admirado da distância a que a revolução científica nos levou. O fundamento da descoberta e conhecimento, a ciência, tem realizado milagres de cura, propiciado transportes de massa e meios de comunicação, descoberto vastos recursos energéticos e permitido que explorássemos as profundezas dos mares e o espaço exterior. Precisamos de um cientista que tenha a habilidade de sintetizar todo esse incomensurável conhecimento científico. Isso nos dará melhor fundamento para o veredicto sobre Deus. Eu indico Darwin”. Polidamente Platão se levanta e consegue atrair a atenção da assembléia. “Desde minha ressurreição, estou fascinado com as últimas realizações da ciência. Entendo também a necessidade de dominar o espírito humano e apóio o esforço de encontrar um princípio organizador do conhecimento. Mas é tarefa da filosofia e não da ciência integrar todas as disciplinas humanas. Indico Sócrates, o pai da filosofia e do pensamento humano. Certamente ele é mais bem qualificado para nos conduzir no processo de formulação de um veredicto justo, com o qual todos possamos concordar.” Quando Aristóteles apoiou a moção, podia-se sentir certo alívio, pois afinal haviam encontrado a pessoa certa. Sócrates aceitou a posição e assumiu a direção dos trabalhos. Ele demonstrava profunda reflexão ao começar: “Nosso trabalho é, de certo, o mais importante jamais empreendido. Precisamos ser justos e, contudo, precisos. Para fazer isso, temos de estudar os atos de Deus em todas as eras, para certificar-nos de que Ele foi justo e honesto, e que sempre agiu por amor, justiça e consoante a verdade. Levaria a eternidade toda para esta assembléia realizar tal estudo. Portanto, sugiro que nos dividamos em subcomissões representativas das diferentes eras, localizações geográficas e campos de estudo, de modo a podermos considerar cuidadosamente as questões de todos os seus ângulos”. A natureza do conhecimento Sócrates continua: “Contudo, antes de nos dividirmos em comissões, julgo ser importante concordarmos quanto a vários pontos. O que é conhecimento? O que é verdade, amor e justiça? A partir daí decidiremos que princípios nos haverão de conduzir para determinar se Deus agiu em harmonia com cada área.” Platão se levanta2: “Tenho pensado muito sobre essa questão do conhecimento. É bastante evidente por si só que o conhecimento não deriva primariamente das coisas que percebemos mediante nossos sentidos, mas do que tem origem na mente a partir das formas eternas. Isso é o que nos capacita a integrar ao conhecimento o que observamos com nossos sentidos.” Um tanto perplexo com tal sugestão, Sócrates responde. “Lembro-me dos nossos dias de estudante-professor com carinho, Platão. Certamente você há de se lembrar de como determinamos que o conhecimento é primeiro de tudo inato, de que já o trazemos conosco e que apenas temos de descobri-lo por meio do diálogo.” O pugilismo intelectual já havia começado. Aristóteles apresenta sua réplica e sugestão alternativa: “Como meus predecessores e mestres, tenho elevada estima por ambos. Todavia, devo respeitosamente discordar. O conhecimento é na realidade um pouco mais concreto do que estão sugerindo.” “Companheiros da Grécia”, protesta Emmanuel Kant, “vocês estão presumindo que há uma realidade estável definida e disponível em minha mente, à qual posso chamar de conhecimento. Mas em realidade, nada posso saber com segurança além de mim mesmo, pois minha mente poderia distorcer o que vejo como realidade exterior. Não há como sair de minha mente para determinar que há qualquer coerência entre o que penso e vejo e o que na realidade existe. Se realmente desejamos julgar a Deus, devemos volver-nos para dentro de nós mesmos, à nossa natureza moral. Isso nos dará o conjunto apropriado de princípios para chegarmos a uma decisão sobre Deus”. A essa altura, Alfred North Whitehead se põe de pé: “Estou atônito com toda essa discussão sobre o conhecimento. Parece que cada um aqui presume haver alguma estrutura eterna definida, seja dentro ou fora de nós, que possamos conhecer. O único problema é este: a própria realidade não é estática. Está em processo de evolução. De fato, o próprio Deus está nesse processo. Se devemos chegar a um veredicto sobre Deus, precisamos decidir em que era coligir os princípios pelos quais O haveremos de julgar. Dificilmente podemos esperar que Ele Se situe acima do meio ambiente em evolução na época. Assim, não seria justo empregar os princípios do século XXI como base para um juízo do que Deus fez milhares de anos atrás, pois a realidade era então bastante primitiva. Um segundo pensamento, talvez, seja o de podermos nos ater aos princípios que estão conduzindo a própria evolução, isto é, se eles próprios não estiverem em processo de evolução, e utilizá-los como critérios para julgar a Deus.” Pilatos mal pôde se conter: “Há três mil anos perguntei: ‘O que é a verdade?’ Agora, finalmente, estamos conseguindo alguma boa discussão. Mas não parece que obtivemos muito progresso. Alguém, por favor, poderia me ajudar? O que é a verdade?” Lúcifer se apresenta sobre o palco. “Todos estão se saindo maravilhosamente bem. Sinto-me bastante gratificado de quão bem os treinei para pensarem criticamente. E como vocês demonstraram com clareza, as coisas não são tão óbvias, afinal de contas. Não temos sido capazes de concordar entre nós sobre a natureza da verdade, do amor ou da justiça. Mas isso é apenas natural. Está tudo certo, pois a verdade é, de fato, relativa. Não existe um único padrão no Universo com o qual possamos concordar unanimemente em nível absoluto de certeza. Cada um de nós percebe a verdade individualmente, e assim, deveras, somos responsáveis somente diante de nós mesmos, e não perante algo ou alguém mais! Devemos enfatizar nossa independência de Deus. Não fosse por ela, não estaríamos em posição de julgar a Deus como agora nos achamos. “Aqueles pobres indivíduos ao longo dos séculos, que julgavam precisar viver segundo a chamada Palavra de Deus — ora, eu encontrei um deles lá no deserto da Judéia há 3.000 anos, e vejam o que Lhe ocorreu: foi crucificado, um tipo de morte dos mais cruéis e humilhantes. Foi isso que conseguiu por ser tão bitolado. “Bem, sinto-me satisfeito, absolutamente feliz. Reunimos as mentes mais ilustres que o mundo já produziu. Mal posso esperar para ver o veredicto. Pobre Deus, fico a imaginar como Ele se sairá dessa! Ascendamos ao céu e exaltemo- nos acima das estrelas de Deus. Ora, podemos tornar-nos deuses, não podemos? Oh, bem, não quis com isso retardar os procedimentos. É que mal posso me conter com a excelência da sabedoria, conhecimento e julgamento manifestos entre nós. Bem, por favor, voltemos ao tribunal para podermos ...” Palavras sem conhecimento De súbito, Lúcifer se vê interrompido. Uma voz como o som de trovão ecoa pelo anfiteatro, mas é clara, distinta e ressonante: “Quem é este que escurece os Meus desígnios com palavras sem conhecimento? Cinge, pois, os teus lombos como homem, pois Eu te perguntarei, e tu Me farás saber. Onde estavas tu, quando Eu lançava os fundamentos da Terra? Dize-mo, se tens entendimento. Quem lhe pôs as medidas, se é que o sabes? Ou quem estendeu sobre ela o cordel? Sobre que estão fundadas as suas bases, ou quem lhe assentou a pedra angular, quando as estrelas da alva juntas alegremente cantavam, e rejubilavam todos os filhos de Deus?” (Jó 38:2-7). “Quem guiou o Espírito do Senhor? Ou, como Seu conselheiro O ensinou? Com quem tomou Ele conselho, para que Lhe desse compreensão? Eis que as nações são consideradas por Ele como um pingo que cai dum balde, e como um grão de pó na balança; as ilhas são como pó fino que se levanta.” (Isaías 40:13-15) “Não há meio de esquadrinhar o Meu entendimento. Cala-te perante Mim, Lúcifer! Aproxima-te para o juízo. Quem em justiça Me chamou a depor? Quem me deu as nações? Quem Me fez estar acima dos reis? Eu, o Senhor, sou o primeiro e o último. Vossas imagens esculpidas são vento e confusão Isaías 40:28; 41: 1, 2, 4, 29. Vossos deuses projetados são apenas isso — deuses que vós mesmos fizestes e controlais. “Porque os Meus pensamentos não são os vossos pensamentos, nem os vossos caminhos os Meus caminhos, diz o Senhor. Porque assim como os céus são mais altos do que a Terra, assim são os Meus caminhos mais altos do que os vossos caminhos, e os Meus pensamentos mais altos do que os vossos pensamentos.” (Isaías 55:8, 9). Lúcifer emudece e um longo silêncio se segue. Então, aquela magnífica voz quebra a mudez trazendo conforto àqueles que serviram a Deus ao longo das eras: ”Não temas, porque Eu Sou contigo; não te assombres, porque Eu Sou o teu Deus; Eu te fortaleço, e te ajudo, e te sustento com a Minha destra fiel.” (Isaías 41:10). “Eis que envergonhados e confundidos serão todos os que estão indignados contra ti; serão reduzidos a nada... Porque Eu, o Senhor teu Deus, te tomo pela tua mão direita, e te digo: Não temas, que Eu te ajudo “ (versos 11-13). A assembléia jaz em quietação sepulcral. Como fez muitas vezes no passado, Deus revela Seu amor, retidão e justiça. Que criatura ousará julgar a Deus? Justos e verdadeiros são os Seus caminhos. Santo é o Seu nome. E. Edward Zinke é teólogo e homem de negócios. Este artigo foi adaptado do livro The Certainty of the Second Coming, escrito em co-autoria com Roland R. Hegstad (Hagerstown, Maryland: Review and Herald Pub. Assn., 2000). Seu e-mail é: ezinke@aol.com Notas e referências: • Todas as passagens escriturísticas citadas foram extraídas da versão João Ferreira de Almeida, Edição Revista e Atualizada no Brasil, editada pela Sociedade Bíblica do Brasil em 1969. 1. Aqui não foi feita nenhuma tentativa de julgar figuras históricas. Somente Deus pode fazer isso. 2. Não tentei descrever detalhadamente os muitos e variados conceitos de conhecimento. Todavia, os exemplos escolhidos ilustram a diversidade de posições sobre sua natureza.